Instante Eterno
by Gaiasole
Summary: En un mundo que no tenía nada que ofrecerla ella le ofrecía ser parte de su mundo, no tuvo que pensarlo estaba enamorado y por una vez en su vida no iba a negar ese sentimiento. Transformado en el jovén que alguna vez fue él la conquisto. Terminado.


_"Una sola mujer es tú cuidado, igual a las demás, pero que es ella."_

_**Borges.**_

_**L**_a historia se ubica en algún momento del prisionero de Azkaban, cuando Remus deja entrar a Sirius al castillo.

ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ

**Instante Eterno**

**Por:**_ Erol_

ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ

Remus siempre había sabido que aunque James y Sirius habían sido los chicos más escandalosos de su generación también eran los mejores magos de ella, para empezar James tenía dos padres que habían publicado una vasta cantidad de tratados de magia que habían sido publicados en diversos idiomas, los Potter eran de un linaje de raíces antiguas igual que la familia de Sirius, al ser el primogénito de los Black su amigo había tenido acceso a toda clase de libros de magia, muchos de esos libros contenían información sobre magia negra y era bien sabido que a los sangre pura no solo les fascinaba presumir su poder también se sabían poseedores de hechizos que el ministerio de magia habría prohibido, de haberlos conocido.

A Remus no dejaba de asombrarle que su amigo consiguiera escapar de Azkaban, había tardado un montón de años pero aun así había escapado. Libertad era desde siempre la palabra favorita en el vocabulario de Sirius, al principio no había tenido problema con permanecer oculto en Hogwarts, el hogar que hace años había adoptado ahora se afianzaba como su refugio tras la caza bestial que el ministro había iniciado en su contra, los aposentes destinados al maestro de DCAO eran ahora refugio y prisión para el más atrevido merodeador. Apenas había pasado un mes desde que Remus empezara a impartir clases el mismo tiempo que Sirius intentaba controlar las pesadillas que lo despertaba en la noche, cuando las velas se apagaban al ex convicto le parecía que las paredes eran igual de agobiantes que Azkaban.

— ¿Cómo esta Harry?- era lo primero que le preguntaba a Remus siempre que la jornada laboral del maestro de DCAO terminaba.

— Lo encuentro un poco inquieto, considerando como era su padre no es una actitud que me provoque gran desconcierto- Remus se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos y se tiro sobre el sofá que le servía como cama desde que Sirius se había apoderado de la suya.

— James era grandioso- suspiro Sirius temblando un poco ante los truenos que anunciaban tormenta— Hoy estuve más aburrido de lo normal, ¿Sabes?

— Te sugerí traerte un ajedrez mágico y no quisiste Sirius.

— El ajedrez es un juego de estrategia planificada y mis estrategias por lo regular surgen en el acto, comprenderás porque el juego no me atrae- Sirius miraba por la ventana el cielo totalmente negro que se iluminaba parcialmente al estallar un trueno que descargaba su poder en la tierra— _Annorum vetus._

El maestro de DCAO se tenso al escuchar el viejo hechizo _Annorum vetus, _era un hechizo de magia negra y además era un hechizo del fundador de la dinastía Black, quien invocaba el hechizo tenía que sacrificar algo que considerara importante ya fuera de su pasado o de su futuro, del pasado se podía sacrificar algún momento grato o infame, no importaba era el pasado el mismo que provocaba las cicatrices para conformar el presente, los sacrificios del futuro en cambio eran muy pocos, al ser el futuro solo había lugar para muy pocas cosas, el más provocativo era un tema que siempre había sido tabú entre humanos y magos, la muerte era la apuesta del futuro. Sacrificar algo tan considerable a cambio de lo que quisieras, siempre y cuando se respetaran las leyes de Gamp.

— Viejo perro, ¿Qué pediste?

— Mi pasado, quiero a mi yo del pasado.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Sirius Black llamaría mucho la atención pero el yo de mi juventud, con algunos arreglos, ¿Quién sospecharía?

ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ

Después de dos días Remus aun no se acostumbraba a llamarlo Edmond, el propio Sirius había elegido el nombre de una novela de Dumas. Aparentemente el personaje de la obra inspiraba al merodeador que parecía nuevamente un jovenzuelo buen mozo de dieciséis años aunque su alma tuviera el daño de años de cárcel, el propio Remus le había conseguido un uniforme de Ravenclaw ante la molestia de Sirius que jamás habría pensado usar un color diferente al rojo y dorado del estandarte de los leones. Aun así se había puesto el uniforme completo y se parecía a cualquier estudiante, había disimulado su apariencia de hace tantos años, su pelo era largo pero no tanto como antaño y además lo había aplacado con un hechizo de su varita, lo sentía pegado al cráneo y le parecía que se veía como el peinado de Bela Lugosi en el mítico Drácula, película que alguna vez había visto con sus amigos en la casa de Lily.

— Te ves elegante Sirius.

— Llámame Edmond- de inmediato se quito la capa de las águilas, se desfajo la camisa y la corbata la dejo desanudada— ¿Me veo como un adolescente?

— Te ves fachoso, así que debo admitir que te ves como cualquiera de mis alumnos.

— Comprobémoslo.

Sirius se perdió de la vista de Remus y anduvo un rato por el castillo hasta perderse en la marea de alumnos que ese día ya habían terminado sus clases, intento por todos los medios no ser muy vistoso, se movió con cautela y en completo silencio, oculto su sensación de alivio por tener una vez más la oportunidad de recorrer el lugar que le había proporcionado sus viejas glorias, se alejo de las mazmorras por temor a que Snape lo reconociera, por si las dudas también evito las escaleras y se dirigió con cautela a ningún lugar en especifico.

— ¡Los veo en la biblioteca, sin pretextos!- grito una castaña que prácticamente lo empujo en su camino a la biblioteca.

— No me lo puedo creer- escucho decir a un pelirrojo— Acaba de terminar la clase y ya nos quiere embutir en la biblioteca.

— Ya sabes cómo es Hermione- río el joven de pelo negro, Sirius sintió un enardecedor arrebato de nostalgia al reconocer al hijo de James, no pudo ni respirar al ver a Harry pasar a su lado.

Gracias a que su ahijado era muy famoso le fue fácil disimular su escrutinio, Harry charlaba con su amigo pelirrojo que era un entusiasta del Quidditch, la desgracia del pelirrojo era irle a los Chudley Cannons pero aparte de eso a Sirius le parecía un tipo simpático, la chica castaña iba de aquí para allá por la biblioteca desempolvando libros, el mismo estaba oculto tras uno de esos libros imaginándose amigo de esos tres siendo parte de algo una vez más.

Cuando Harry y el pelirrojo Ron se levantaron para irse el tuvo que resistirse para no seguirles inmediatamente, una vez que desaparecieron por la puerta y el desvió su mirada azul; fruto de un hechizo, se encontró con la mirada castaña de Hermione. Estaba a tres pasos de él y lo estudiaba, el imito el gesto y concluyo que la chica no era nada de otro mundo.

— ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Sirius por fin.

— No te había visto antes, ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Edmond.

— No me digas- el tono de la castaña no le gusto nada— Llevas un buen rato mirando a Harry, no pretendo juzgar tus preferencias.

— Mis preferencias no son de tu incumbencia, si te preguntas si soy afeminado puedes estar segura que las mujeres son las que me calientan la sangre, no mujeres como tu claro, prefiero algo mas curvilíneo.

— Me cuesta creer que seas de Ravenclaw- la muchachita de catorce le parecía bastante altanera— Ellos son de lo más educados, que seas de un curso mayor no te da derecho…

— Tengo más cursos de los que crees _ratón_ y no me está gustando tu interrogatorio.

— Me alejara en cuanto me prestes el libro- señalo el volumen que él creía ingenuamente lo ayudaba a ocultarse— Lo necesito y tu lo estas ocupando, el otro lo está ocupando Malfoy.

— Runas Antigua sus funciones y sus mitos- leyó Sirius— Te lo presto a cambio de información.

— De eso nada, préstamelo o llamare a la señorita Pince.

— ¡Préstamelo o llamare a la señorita Pince!- repitió Sirius mientras se tapaba la nariz, se río de las orejas cada vez mas rojas de Hermione.

— ¿Qué información necesitas?

— Siéntate por favor- Sirius separo una silla que estaba a su lado y le dio el lugar a la recelosa castaña, estaban suficientemente ocultos por la estantería que llegaba hasta el techo y además por la poca audiencia en la biblioteca en viernes.

— No me agradas- le informe Hermione.

— ¿Cómo te llamas cría liante?

— No soy liante, me llamo Hermione- cada vez más curiosa y recelosa se sentó en el lugar.

— Vale _Herggsss_- las orejas estaban más coloradas— Hace ya algún tiempo perdí a mi mejor amigo, el murió en una emboscada, este amigo era más bien mi hermano y si viviera seria idéntico a Harry, bueno algo más viejo pero idéntico, me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar a conocer a Harry.

— ¿Quieres que te lo presente?

Sirius se negó a la oferta y después de discutir un buen rato con Hermione y prestarle el condenado libro consiguió sonsacarle información acerca de su sobrino, estaba muy contento con su aparente investigación, habían pasado tres días desde que Hermione le prometiera un vinculo con Harry, fue cerca del martes que Sirius despertó entre gritos de dolor al sentir su cuerpo transfigurarse, Remus estaba alterado y le gritaba pero el dolor era tan insoportable que su cuerpo se convulsionaba hasta hacerlo perder el sentido, dos semanas enteras pasaron para que se pudiera poner de pie una vez más.

— Tengo clases con Slytherin- le anuncio Remus en el desayuno.

— ¿Me quieres indigestar?

— Sirius debes descansar, el maldito hechizo casi te mata.

— Descansare, vete tranquilo maestro de DCAO.

Una vez que el necio de Remus se fue a sus clases y que la piernas lo sostuvieron lo suficiente Sirius pronuncio las palabras del hechizo y el espejo le mostró una vez más a su yo joven, camino con descuido por los pasillos de Hogwarts y a punto estuvo de chocar con Snape, por suerte llego sin contratiempos a las faldas del bosque prohibido, recordó el montón de veces que en su forma perruna recorrió ese bosque con sus amigos. Espabilo cuando vio a la gruñona castaña acercarse a las rocas que alguna vez le habían servido de escondite al ocultarse de unos buscapleitos de Slytherin.

— Siéntate Hermione, estoy cansado para permanecer de pie.

— Te desapareciste de repente- reclamo la castaña— creo que me engañabas con la historia triste de tu amigo y de Harry.

— Me entere del accidente de Harry y de los dementores, ¿Cómo está el?

— Se quedo un poco asustado.

— Ya le dije a Remus que les enseñe a hacer los patronus.

— ¿El maestro de DCAO?- Hermione estaba perpleja— No sabía que un alumno pudiera recomendar a los maestros los temas que impartir.

— ¿Ah no?- Sirius empezó a jugar con el nudo de la corbata azul y plata— Cuando vas en cursos más avanzados los maestros te permiten sugerencias.

— Le has llamado por su nombre de pila- la castaña se mordía el labio.

— Soy un poco insolente, ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Fue la primera vez que Hermione le sonrió con autentico goce, sin el ceño fruncido y las orejas coloradas la castaña podía presumir de una sonrisa preciosa y unos deslumbrantes ojos castaños. Conforme avanzaba la tarde la muchacha parecía mas cómoda platicando con él, le contaba sobre Harry, Ron, Hagrid y de sus aventuras, le hizo prometer que guardaría el secreto sobre las excursiones del trío al bosque prohibido y le comentaba sobre su dificultad con las runas, Sirius que siempre había sabido descifrar el sentido de las runas intentaba explicarle a su nueva pupila el sentido de las mismas.

— Las runas si no se saben leer correctamente pueden adquirir un sentido inequívoco, se debe tener precisión a la hora de leerlas, si no fuera de ese modo sería mejor recurrir a la adivinación que es imprecisa.

— ¿Deberás? Pareces saber mucho.

— Siempre me gustaron, me tatué algunas solo por el placer de molestar a mi madre.

— Eres todo un rebelde- se río Hermione.

— Esta anocheciendo, será mejor que te vayas Hermione.

— Hasta mañana Edmond.

Las platicas con Hermione empezaban a tomar matices más personales tanto de ella como de sus amigos, le había confiado a Sirius la desgracias que supuso para Harry tener que vivir con los Dursley, sintió furia contra esos muggle que se habían atrevido a despreciar a sus sobrino decidió que en cuanto fuera nuevamente un hombre libre; entre comillas, le sugeriría al chico que se fuera a vivir con él, que le permitiera adoptarlo, también se encargaría de comprarle una escoba nueva en cuanto pudiera acercarse a callejón Diagon, Hermione no solo era una excelente lectora y estudiante además de eso era una magnifica amiga para Harry y una narradora excepcional para Sirius. La tercera vez que su cuerpo se transformo paso casi un mes hasta poder recuperarse. El tiempo que permaneció en cama recibió numerosas cartas de Hermione, Remus era el cartero entre ambos y el pelinegro tuvo que admitir que las cartas lo entusiasmaban.

Lo siguiente que admitió fue que el afecto y amistad que había nacido entre él y Hermione le provocaba una sensación extraña, los colores le parecían más vivos cuando terminaba de leer sus cartas, obligo a Remus a conseguir una foto de ella y otra de Harry, enmarco la foto de su ahijado pero la de Hermione la guardo entre las páginas del Conde de Montecristo, oculta entre las paginas también estaba una rosa que ya había perdido la mayoría de sus pétalos. Sirius se encontró contrariado por las emociones que le producía Hermione.

— Te estás engañando a ti mismo- repetía Remus que veía a su amigo obsesionado con el libro que ocultaba un secreto inconfesable.

— Soy un romántico Remus, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

— Podrías evitar engañar a la chica.

— Solo unas días más Remus, no le niegues a este perro viejo un poco de felicidad.

— Tengo pistas sobre Peter, necesitas enfocarte en atraparlo para que después- Remus temblaba por la emoción contenida— ¡Ese traidor!

— Lo atraparemos, nuestro olfato nunca nos engaña viejo amigo.

Sirius respiro fuerte al entrar a la biblioteca, hizo una seña a Hermione para que se reuniera con el cerca de la sección prohibida, era ya de noche y parecía que nuevamente iba a llover. Sirius se giro al escucharla, Hermione vestía su uniforme completo; excepto la capa, iba igual de despeinada que siempre, el hechizo de calor en la biblioteca había provocado que sus mejillas se arrebolaran, ojala que ella jamás viera al verdadero Sirius, tuvo que apretar sus puños para decirle a Hermione que esa sería la última vez que vería a Edmond.

— ¿Pero porque te vas?- preguntaba la niña al borde de las lagrimas.

— En mi vida he tenido que hacer muchos sacrificios- se aproximo a ella y tomo su mano a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla— Te aseguro que este es el que más me está costando pequeña.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?

— Por un instante, un instante eterno- Sirius repaso sus labios con el de la chica que gimoteaba. Fue Hermione quien se puso de puntillas hasta besar a Sirius que no se atrevió a moverse por miedo a romper el beso de la bruja, ojala su hechicera no lo olvidara porque él nunca podría sepultar en su propia memoria el breve recuerdo de esa mujer de labios carmín.

**FIN**

**Publicado**: 1 de Julio del 2009.

**Reeditado**: 26 de Mayo del 2006.

ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ:ｼ:ｸ


End file.
